Juhux meets a Shinigami
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Juhux is sent on a world wind mission by her theacher Bakura's daughter. So now within a monthes time she must convince a shikigami to give its death note to Reeney Umbra. But why do all these strange people keep showing up? What the hell kinda of a name
1. Chapter 1

SARAH : Enjoy the prolouge!!

LYN : Don't eat things you find on the ground.

REENEY : AND WEAR CLOTHES IN PUBLIC!!

SARAH : That's some good advice right there.

PROLOUGE START!!

--Juhux meets a shikigami--

Juhux had a mission. The worlds most RETARDED mission. She had to find a death god, talk to it, and convince it to come home with her to domino city. You see lately Reeney had been obssesed with something called Death Note. So now, strangely enough, she wanted a death god and some freaking book death gods were supposed to carry around.

Sometimes she really questioned the sanity of the freaking town she lived in. That wasn't the point though she thought ducking into an alleyway. The point was that she had a month to find and capture a death god. Or so help her she was going to have to dissapear for a long time. Either that or hide over at Lyn's place for a while.

"Kami how do I get in to these things?" she muttered to herself. Suddenly her cell phone began to bibrate in her pocket. So grudgingly she pulled it out, already having an inkling of who it was."Hello."

"Hey uncle. Did you get my shikigami yet?" Reeney chirped loudly causing Juhux to wince

"No." The blond answered."And how exactly do you excpect me to find a freaking death god in the middle of japan?!"

Reeney scoffed condescendingly. " Oh please uncle, it's not hard, all you have to do is find Light Yagami. Steal that bastards death note and then you'll be able to see death gods. Then you go to the underworld and find me a pretty death god!!"

Juhux rolled her eyes at that. Every time she had asked Reeney how she excpected her to find a death god. She gave her the same stupid answer. Find Light Yagami, avoid some guy named 'L', steal the death note, bring back a death god. Otherwise Bakura sensei would kill her.

Why Bakura sensei was letting his daughter send his apprentice on missions was a mystery to her. But she knew better by now then to question it.

"Reeney," Juhux said for what she thought must be the billionth time. " This mission doesn't make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense!!" Reeney snapped at her. "NOW GET ME A GOD DAMN FUCKING SHIKIGAMI!!"

Juhux winced as Reeney hung up, listening to the dial tone buzzing in her ear. This was going to be one long month. If what reeney had been screaming at her was true though, she was going to need to find this Light Yagami, and fast.

--

"So," Lyn said sipping her coffee."You think she'll be able to find one?"

She of course had been in the room while Reeney was on the phone with Juhux. So also (of course) Bakura had conveniently slipped away, claiming to not like the atmoshpere of the room. Apparently the most polite way he could possibly think of to insult her.

Reeney who was stomping around the room looking bored and a little annoyed didn't look up. Instead she kicked the wooden leg of a red oak table. "She damn well better." she growled. "Or i'll beat her ass to a fucking pulp!"

The brunette chuckled flipping past another channel. "Oh."she said. "Rea sit your scrawny butt down Death Note's on!"

Almost immediately the raven haired girls mood lifted and squeeling happily she sat down next to Lyn forcing the older girl to move over. Then she frowned. "Hey wait a damn second!" she glared at Lyn " MY ASS ISN'T SCRAWNY!!"

"Just pipe down and watch the show Rea!" Lyn reprimanded smacking Reeney in the back of the head. "Or i'll tell Mariku where you keep your panties!"

Reeney blinked confused. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Lyn giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah darn, that threat only works on Juhux."

--

About fifty miles away in a public library. Our very own lovalbel blonde thief sat at a computer typing away at a keyboard when she sneezed twice. Blushing slightly she rubbed her nose looking around. Nobody seemed to be paying her any mind. "I guess somebody must be talking about me." she smirked pressing the enter key.

'I'm in.' she thought smugly. 'The FBI doesn't have anything on a hacker with my skills. I didn't spend all that time training with sensei for show.' making sure to keep her screen out of view of civilians, she carefully typed in the name of Light Yagami. Almost Immediately his picture and personal information popped up on the screen. 'Good.' she thought.'Now I know where the little bastard lives. Light Yagami, you are about to be one death note short, whatever a death note is.'

CHAPTER END

SARAH : So what do you all think? Sure this is just a prolouge but I think I might really like this story.

LYN : Why am i just sitting around drinking coffee?

SARAH : I've always wanted to bring in a character by doing that thats all.

REENEY : YAY!! I GET A SHIKIGAMI!!

SARAH : Just so you know i haven't seen death note in a really long time, so any information about Light L and the whole thing in general that anyone can give me would be a big help.

MARIKU : This poor fool doesn't even now the name of the town they live in.

SARAH : SHUT UP!! -hits him in head with ironing board-

REENEY : Hey can I do random acts of violence?

BAKURA : As long as your home before Friday.

REENEY : Kay!

LYN : Worst, father, ever.

SARAH : Also if nobody reviews this or says they want to see more of this within two weeks i'll probably just give up on it. I only wrote it on a whim and like i said, i haven't seen death not for a while so would probably need a lot of help with it.

LYN : A LOT of help.

REENEY : FUCKING SHIT LOADS!!

BAKURA : Young lady aren't you supposed to be hurting people?!

REENEY : I AIN'T NO LADY JACK ASS!!

SARAH : ...help?

RYOU : potato.


	2. Flaming hair pieces

In honer of Reeney who gave me ideas for future chapters even though she was trying to sleep.

SARAH : Please excuse this half assed chapter.

REENEY : Why the fuck do people keep waking me up?!

JUHUX : Every body just back away slowly.

LYN : Rea's a bit sleep deprived.

REENEY : NO I'M FUCKING NOT!!

LYN : YES YOU FREAKING ARE!!

JUHUX : I'M GONNA RUN AWAY CAUSE YOU TWO ARE SCARY SLEEP DEPRIVED!!

REENEY : JUST RUN YOU FUCKING BITCH!!  LYN : I'M YELLIN HERE!!

MALIK : What are they doing?

SARAH : Scaring Juhux for life.

MALIK : Ah.

JUHUX : -rocks back and forth in fetal position-

SARAH : I think they're sleep deprived.

MALIK : What makes you say that?

SARAH : They keep falling asleep while yelling at each other.

LYN : DUCK!!

REENEY : GOOSE!!

LYN : DUCK!!

REENEY : GOOSE!!

SARAH : TAG YOUR IT!!

LYN/REENEY : SHUT UP!!

SARAH : okay.

RYOU : FISH!! FRESH FISH!!

That was for you Reeney..that was for you. XD Sorry, there she be one that makes more sense at the end of the chapter.

--CHAPTER START--

After some gentle prodding on Reeney's part, Juhux came up with a brilliant plan to steal Light's Death Note.(Shocker right? ) Whatever that was. The first step in this plan was of course to find Mr. Light. She'd done that. The second part was to threaten his neighbors and buy the house next door to him.

The house was a little big for her but she'd manage somehow, she wasn't really looking forward to cleaning it though. The third part was to transfer into his school. And that was the reason she was here today. Standing in front of Kansai high.

"So." she muttered snapping several photos of the building. "This is his school?" She frowned stuffing the camera in her pocket for the time being. Though odds were she would most likely need it later.

A while ago she had gotten a call from the school saying she had passed the entrance exam. Which due to extremely odd circumstances had already been processed. They said she could start anytime she wanted just as soon as she filled out the proper paperwork.

Juhux herself had never really been one for paperwork, couldn't stand it. Paperwork was like the devils tool to drive office workers insane, it made her realize why most of those suits needed therapy. Shuddering she began to walk towards the building scanning her surroundings for any sign of a teacher or student. Unfortuantely she had chosen to come on a Saturday, so the only one's there would be honor students, (suck ups ) and extremely dedicated teachers ( lazy gits who didn't finish there work on time ). The sad thing was she needed someone to show her around the school, they'd probably assign someone to help her at the mains office, but she really didn't trust anyone they picked for her.

"Ah!" She gasped tripping on a root and falling to the ground. Okay so Juhux was a thief, but her creator was clumsy, a trait which passed on to her. "Damn it."

"Are you all right miss?" A voice asked dripping with fake concern. She frowned, that was odd, why would they ask if they didn't care? What was the point in acting like that?( A/N Juhux knows nothing of high school ) Sure she did that all the time, but she was a thief, it was natural. "Miss?" they said again.

A hand was put into her view, probably it belonged to the person talking to her. "Do you need some help?" mentally she scoffed, of course she didn't, she was a thief, but she decided to take it anyway. Maybe if her soon to be fellow class mates only thought of her as a clutz, her mission would be easier.

'Doubtful.' She thought taking the offered hand. 'But here's hoping.'

As she was pulled to her feet she stumbled, slightly falling against a hard chest. She cursed, mentally reminding herself to never wear heels again. On another note though, apparently the person who just helped her was a guy. Well maybe that was a good thing to know, she couldn't see how, but maybe it just was. Okay, so it wasn't, but she could cover up her embarrassment with facts if she wanted.

He chuckled, causing Juhux to roll her eyes." Having trouble finding your feet?"

'Is he making fun of me?!' Frowning she nodded. 'Bastard.'

"Well then." he said pushing her back, but not letting go of her hand. He must not have thought she could handle being upright on her own, what an asshole. "Why don't you try standing?"

She growled, glaring at the ground. "Yeah, I will."

There was a pause. "Did I do something?" he asked sounding genuinely confused.

The thief girl grimaced, struggling to control her glare. "No." she replied evenly. "You didn't. "She snatched her hand away from his, bowing politely.

"Please excuse me, i'm late." With that she hurried off praying to every god she knew that she wouldn't fall down again and have to get mocked by another stuck up high school student. 'Damn, no wonder Reeney hates this place so much.'

He frowned watching her run towards the main entrance to the school. "What an odd girl." There was a pause and then he rolled his eyes. "I think i'll take a detour to the market."

--

Juhux sighed shuffling threw the papers she had been given by the student councilor or something She had already taken the entrance exam to the stupid school and apparently passed. So why were they giving her all these stupid papers to sign?

"Name, phone number, age, address, favorite color, direction front door faces, color of brain? " She frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with this school?"

She didn't get an answer, and she didn't expect one. The only thing her talking seemed to get her was a quick glare from the portly woman at the front desk. Juhux glared back sticking her tongue out at the woman. It's not like it was her fault they let a mentally handicapped person handle this stuff. The woman rolled her eyes turning away from her, a mistake if she had ever seen one.

Juhux smirked pulling out a lighter and a small crumpled up ball of paper, hiding the objects in her shirt sleeve. With little movements that one would have to strain their eyes to find she set the paper aflame, flicking it at the pompous woman's head. The woman in question screamed clutching at her scalp as her wig was burnt away.

The blue eyed thief looked up feigning shock, and then panic. Rushing over to the desk, she picked up a cup of coffee, splashing it on the flames. Luckily, nobody was hurt.

A man rushed into the room his glasses as-cue on his face. "What on earth is going on in here?!" he demanded. "I heard screaming!"

The woman looked furious, her hands clenched into fist's at her sides. "This, girl! Set me on fire!!" she accused in a shaking voice, pointing at a scandalized looking Juhux.

"Me?" Juhux asked her voice laced with confusion. "You're accusing me?! If anything you should be thanking me! I just saved your life!!"

Then man blinked looking to the shaking woman. "Mrs. Liffleh is this true?"

Mrs. Liffleh opened her mouth as if to protest but then closed it. "W-well yes. But she dumped coffee all over me!!"

"Because she was on fire!" Juhux added. "If this is what the teachers here are like I can assure you i'm not so sure I want to attend classes here. Rest assured that I will be telling the school dean about this."

Both adults looked alarmed by this, and the man looked at Mrs. Liffleh mouthing the words 'apologize now,' urgently.

She gaped, looking quite like a fish. 'to her?' She mouthed back.

The spectacled man nodded, so with a great sigh and a roll of the eyes she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Juhux heard her just fine but blinked tilting her head to the side in a sign of confusion. "What?"

The tubby woman's left eye twitched, and she ground her teeth together "I'm sorry." she said louder with exaggerated slowness. "Happy?!"

"Why yes thank you." Juhux chirped smiling pleasantly

"Good." The woman snapped. "Now if you don't mind i'll be leaving. I need to call my doctor." With that she shuffled out, soon followed by Juhux who after saying a cheerful goodbye to the man, decided to head home.

"Ahh what a great day!" she said looking up at the cloudy sky. "Now all I have to do is call Reeney and get her to help me with theses questions. They're completely insane so she should definitely be able to help."

Little did she Know that something very odd was happening all around her. But then again that was normal, she did live in a town where the citizens lives revolved around playing card games. And her teacher was a five thousand year old tomb robber with magical powers. Not only that but the two people she talked to most were from a completely different world.

So something weird happening around her should have been completely normal. But then this was also a bit different then her normal weird life. This involved death gods and murder...wait...maybe it wasn't so different after all. Oh well, then I guess these two paragraphs were completely useless. I was going to explain how she was being followed by an unseen force.

I was also thinking of having her run into Light or L. But it's really not the time for this sort of thing. Well lets just say she walked down a bunch of streets taking her sweet time to get back home, plotting the demise of that horrible person she met earlier. She thought of how she was going to call Reeney or maybe even Lyn to ask for help with the stupid questions of doom.

"Whoa..."Juhux said stopping, "What was that sudden chill?" She rubbed her shoulders looking around but seeing no one. "I could have sworn Sarah was being completely retarded somewhere near by. Hmm, must have been my imagination."

Okay, just for that instead of walking straight home Juhux gets attacked by several ninja, chased by dogs, and gets rained on. Maybe next time she'll think twice before insulting me when she doesn't even have Lyn to help her steal my magical pen.

Juhux stood in her doorway, soaking wet with torn clothes and a new hatred of ninja/dogs. "Somehow." She muttered glaring around the room. "I feel like I should hurt Sarah the next time I get the chance."

The poor drenched girl sneezed taking off her shoes and socks. She would have to change and take a shower before she called Reeney. If she spent any more time in these clothes she would get sick.

"Well, at least all that is over now."

--

Unfortunately for Juhux, somewhere in Domino city, a strange group was plotting her demise.

"Lynni!" Reeney whined hanging her arms loosely around her friends shoulders. "I'm booorrreeed! Hit Mariku or something and make me laugh."

A very strange group they were indeed. Lyn frowned flipping past another page of the Death Note manga Reeney had lent to her. "In a minute." She replied. "I'm reading."

The younger girl rested her chin on top of Lyn's head looking curiously down at the page she was on. "I hate that part." she complained. "Read another part."

"Can't stupid. I'm reading the book in order."

Reeney stared sown at her shocked. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Lyn nodded, 'wow' Reeney mouthed amazed. For a while everything was silent as Reeney digested that information. Lyn managed to get about halfway through the book when Reeney started poking her in the arm. "Hey Lynni I'm bored."

A vein above Lyn's eye twitched, and she snapped the book shut turning towards the ravenette with a forced smile. "Rea," She said. "Why don't you go see Malik?"

The girl frowned. "I don't wanna. Besides the stupid sexy fuck got sick."

"Jeez." Lyn groaned. "I miss Juhux, she was like your personal punching bag."

"Me too!!" Reeney squealed. "Hey you know what? We should go transfer into high school with her!!"

"Wha-" Lyn tried to say but stopped, for the younger girl had already left the room. She frowned. "Dagnabbit. I already graduated high school."

Yes, they were plotting her demise, via death of brain cells. Lets just say thenext couple of chapters will be hell for her.

END CHAPTER

SARAH : Yeah, I didn't feel like leaving Juhux there all alone. She already hates some of the characters. Light by definition she'll probably just think he's a coward. L will creep her out, and Misa is fucking stupid as well as a disgrace to blonde's everywhere.

REENEY : I have nothing to say to you.

SARAH : Jeez. I can't seem to get your personalities down pat right now. I've ben working on this Zelda fanfic I promised my friends i'd write so now i'm stuck with some other personalities right now.

LYN :You friggin suck.

SARAH : I know.

REENEY : I'm gonna go beat the shit out of Mariku.

LYN : Why?

REENEY : I dunno.

JUHUX : Hello Sarah.

SARAH : Shit.

JUHUX : -pulls out knife- I'd recommend running.

LYN : Ten bucks on Juhux.

REENEY : Then who the fuck am I supposed to bet on you cunt?!

LYN : -smiles- Sarah.

REENEY : Are you fucking serious?! Sarah's so fucking shit ass weak!!

SARAH : -runs past- Thanks for the vote of confidence!!

REENEY : WELL ITS TRUE!!

KAIBA : Thats all folks.

SARAH : Ten points for anyone who can guess who the guy this crazy chick ran into earlier was!!

REENEY : Wait i'm so fucking not done here!

LYN : Accept it and bet on Sarah.

REENEY : Hell no!!

SARAH : Okay, how about if Mariku is added into this, you can bet on Mariku.

REENEY : ...fine, but only ten bucks. I ain't wasting my money on that cock sucker.

MARIKU : ...What did she just call me?

SARAH : Sorry, I suck at name calling.

JUHUX : You kinda of do.

LYN : Just fight.

--We regret to inform you that the rest of this Author chat must be cut off due to the characters starting a gladiator battle. Please place your bets on Sarah, Juhux, or Mariku and we will inform you who won come next chapter. Thank you and do try to avoid the wreckage from this battle. Also you guys will be appearing more come future chapters. -


	3. Apples!

Reeney: And the winner is, UNCLE!! -holds up Juhux's arm-

Sarah: Ow.

Juhux: It's your own fault creator.

Mariku: That was rather enjoyable -smirks at Juux- I do like it when you get feisty my little shard.

Juhux: -punches him in the face-

Reeney: Damn Mar, you sure are a glutton for punishment.

Lyn: I don't know any of you.

Reeney: But Lynni, we is bff's!!!

Sarah: WHile they patch that up and my minion gets me some pain killer, i'd first of all like to say that nobody voted, so nobody won.

Lyn: HEY!!

Sarah: Your vote doesn't count Lyn.

Lyn: -glares- Dipstick.

Sarah: Love you too, anyway, i'd also liek to apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, its rather short but hopefully the next one will be longer...and less stupid.

Juhux: Mariku you creepy ass son of a bitch give me back my bra!!!!

Reeney: Run Mary run!!!

Lyn: Throw the book at him Juhux!!! 

Juhux: -throws phone book-

Lyn: Ohhh, thats a big book.

CHAPTER THREE: UNEXPECTED HOUSE GUESTS

Juhux stared at the scene before her with an openly dismayed expression. She had only been gone for twenty, thirty minutes tops; and all hell had broken loose in her poor unsuspecting house. That morning she had woken with the feeling that something horrendous would take place, something earth shattering that would force her mission to take a turn for the weird. It was a feeling that nagged at her horribly, making the poor thief want nothing more than to curl back under her sheets, go to sleep, and forget all about the dreadful feeling. Still she had gotten up, she needed to go to the store; oddly enough she was out of apples, a strange occurrence since she had just bought a huge bag of the things.

She also needed to finish those thrice damnable forms the 'high school, had given her. Despite spending an hour on the phone with Reeney and Lyn last night, the things still weren't finished. They were asking for the oddest bits of information, honestly, why did they need to know whether or not she was fire proof? Were they planning to come at her with flaming goblins screaming 'kill the non-believer' or something? 'Cause if so, she would be ready.

Looking back now, she realized she should have probably locked the door before she'd left, not that it would have helped, but she'd feel a little less stupid if she had. Then again, locking the door probably would have resulted in the death of said door, considering the unexpected and slightly unwanted house guests she now had crowding around a playstation in her living room. Unexpected because considering Reeney had sent her on this odd as hell mission she hadn't expected the raven haired girl or Lyn to just randomly show up with a playstation in her living room. Unwanted because considering she hated the lavender eyed Egyptian, she really didn't want him to randomly show up with a playstation in her living room. Then again, considering who she was talking about, she should have expected the unexpected as the saying goes.

Lyn and Rea, completely random their visit was were at least wanted guests, Mariku however, well, lets just say she would happily carve out his internal organs with a blunt spoon.

"Why do the graphics suck so much?" Reeney inquired, her chin probably digging into Lyn's head as she talked (not that Lyn seemed to care or mind) considering her position draped across her taller friends back.

Lyn's reply was a half hearted shrug, her attention mostly focusing on the game. "Dunno, because the animators didn't realize that Cloud and his peoplish things deserved to be seen in all their sexy glory?"

Reeney frowned. "Peoplish things?"

"Not everyone in their group is a person, let's leave it at that."

"Name one non-person in their group then." Reeney challenged.

"Nanaki." Replied Lyn with a smug grin that quickly devolved into a frown as she was attacked by yet another mako enhanced monster.

"Who?"

"The big flaming kitty." The brown haired girl explained as Cloud slashed his overly large and totally not compensating for anything sword through the creatures great maw.

Reeney's eyes lit with comprehension. "Ooooh." There were about five seconds of blissful silence broken only by the sounds of Juhux's brain trying to start up again and and the taping of the buttons on the playstation controller. "Hey Lynni, press the pretty triangle."

"No." Lyn said immediately.

"Why noooot~?" Whined her raven haired counter part, waving her arms childishly from side to side.

"Becaaauuuse~." Lyn copied with a roll of her eyes. "That wouldn't do anything useful(1)."

Reeney wrinkled her delicate nose in something hovering on the border between a pout and a sneer. "Why the fuck would you wanna do something useful? The triangles pretty, and its green, I _like_ green!"

Lyn ignored her, or at least she tried very valiantly to up until the point Reeney started tugging on her hair...hard. She screeched throwing her head back and tossing her hands into the air, which did several things all at once. By throwing her head back she unbalanced Reeney who's chin had been precariously placed on top of her head, sending the girl to the floor. However, Reeney hadn't released her grip on Lyn's hair and thus, Lyn fell with her landing on Reeney in a less then graceful pile of limbs, hair, and indignant curses. (the later of course coming from Reeney) The playstation cords, already straining with all their little cord might to stay attached to the playstation after Lyn had carelessly tossed her arms as well as the controller into the air, lost their battle when Lyn was yanked to the floor by a wide eyed Reeney.

"My materia!!" Lyn screeched elbowing Reeney in the gut and shooting up faster then a yaoi fangirl presented with sexy doujinshi. "I mean my game," She corrected. "I didn't even get the chance to save!!!" She whined hugging the playstation to her chest with crocodile tears in her eyes.

Mariku stifled a snicker behind his hand, leaning back against the sofa with one leg crossed elegantly over the other. Reeney shot a glare at him, one hand clutching her stomach and the other her abused chin. The one on her gut rose to point at him accusingly as her eyes watered from the pain. "Shut, the fuck up," She warned, her voice tight with rage. "Or I will personally beat you so shitting senseless, you won't know your ass from your freaky ass hair."

He laughed harder.

Reeney glared, ready to deliver another scathing comment when a loud thud sounding from the entryway to the living room scattered her concentration. The little bits of scattered Rea concentration fluttered about the room for a moment before focusing proudly on Juhux. The now unconscious thief's apprentice had been trying (unsuccessfully) since discovering the three Domino City lurkers spread cozily across her living room to make her startled as hell brain work. She had managed to retain enough brain function to stay upright and awake...for all of five minutes, then she just passed out all together, a large bag of bright red apples clutched loosely in her left hand.

Reeney blinked once, twice, three times, then kicked a still sobbing Lyn in the butt. Lyn glared at her snapping out an irritated, "What?!?!"

The coal eyed girl glared at her. "Uncle's home." She stated flicking her hand in the direction of the less then conscious blonde.

Lyn's eyes widened, and she too focused on Juhux. "Oh fluffernutters."

"At least she brought apples." Reeney grinned sitting up.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Of course thats the first thing you notice." She muttered.

"Second thing!" Retorted Reeney with an indignant shove to Lyn's shoulder. "I noticed she was home first!" 

"I see." Lyn said nodding sagely. "When did you notice she was unconcious might I ask?"

Reeney blinked innocently. "She's unconscious?"

Lyn tossed a wry grin at Mariku who was staring wide eyed at the young thief. "I rest my case."

"Juhux!!" Mariku shouted having finally been given the chance to react by a retarded writer who loves to watch him suffer. The ex-insane teen stood up making quick strides towards the girl he almost religiously stalked and annoyed. "Speak to me!"

"She can't," Reeney stated kneeling next to him, running her fingers through Juhux's hair; gently moving it from her face. "She's not conscious."

"Very good Rea." Lyn mock praised her, removing the bag of apples from Juhux's now lax grip. "The last horse finally crosses the dang finish line."

Reeney pouted pausing in her attentive care to her self proclaimed Uncle's hair. "Fuck you Lynni." She snapped at the girls retreating back. "Hey Mar-mar-chan, could ya move Uncle upstairs. She's to fat for me to carry."

Mariku nodded absent-mindedly, not even noticing her comment about Juhux's weight as he carefully lifted the girl in his arms. Reeney then proceeded to bounce impatiently up the stairs, to worried (now that she'd noticed) about her Uncle's condition to sit still. Mariku trailed slowly behind her, holding Juhux like she was an ancient and priceless artifact that would shatter if he so much as breathed. As sweet as it was, it made the wild hair dye loving girl a little queazy. In fact, if Ju-chan were conscious, Reeney had a feeling that her Uncle would be feeling a similar sentiment.

The thought brought a snicker to her lips and she couldn't help but imagine how angry Juhux would be when she realized they'd let Mariku of all people carry her. She would raise hell, or at least attempt to beat up Mariku to the point where his face looked like a swollen raspberry. Abruptly her snickering stopped, replaced by a fond smile which she threw over her shoulder at the unconscious object of her thoughts. She really had missed her. Juhux was her friend, (one of the only good consistent one's she had in this mixed up anime world her and Lyn had been thrown in) her family, and most importantly her minion. Now that they were all back together, the three of them (and Mariku who doesn't really count) were gonna raise Hell. (literally :D)

She grinned impishly. 'This is gonna be one hell of a school year.' the ravenette thought. 'I can't wait.'

---------ELSEWHERE!! (cough cough next door cough)---------

Ryuk floated by Lights window taking turns between laughing maniacally and munching on his apple. Light's new neighbors were so entertaining, he didn't think he could recall a time when a thief with powers over the dark arts, and two others worlders had ever plotted to steal a Shinigami's Death Note. Not to mention his own, and in such an amusing way too. He cackled almost choking on a piece of apple.

"Care to let me in on the joke?"

Ryuk paused mid laugh at the interruption. He turned to regard Light who sat as he usually did in his free time writing down the names and deaths of several criminals. The brown haired teen hadn't stopped in his task, or even looked at him, but it was clear that he expected an answer. Somehow though looking at him only made Ryuk laugh harder.

Light raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing then that it has something to do with me." He said putting down his pen. It wasn't a question, Light was strangely intelligent for a human, "Where did you get those apples from Ryuk?" and perceptive.

Ryuk's cackles diminished then as Light brought his attention back to their cause. The large bag of blood red apples lay innocently against the side of one of Light's bookshelves.

"Your new neighbors," The death god said, "they're quite interesting."

Whether he was answering Light's question or simply stating an observation was unclear. For a moment there was silence as Light processed Ryuk's words and the death god in question went back to staring out the window, snickering occasionally. At Light's next words though, the apple loving gods quiet snickers turned into all out guffaws.

The boy frowned glancing out his window towards the house next door. "I wasn't aware the Yamagishi's house was for sale."

Ryuk fell backwards, floating in the air and clutching his sides in mirth."You could say the price was a steel!" his words were strangled with laughter and soon as his sentence was finished he went back to his unrestrained cackling.

Light frowned. What did Ryuk mean by that? It could just be one of his bad (really bad) jokes, but the way he'd said it made him doubt that. And what about the Yamagishi's, he'd neither seen nor heard any indication that they'd been planning to move. Considering what a gossip his mother was he should have.

He looked out the window again just in time to see what looked like a spiky haired boy being chased out the front door by a screaming blonde girl. They weren't exactly trying to be inconspicuous were they? How had he missed them? Pursing his lips he leant back in his chair, making a mental note to keep an eye on his new neighbors.

"PWAHAHAHAH!!!"

And cut down Ryuk's sugar intake.

----

Correction/ Explanation Corner (not that I really used it)

like I would know, i've never played Final Fantasy 7

---

Sarah: Okay, just so everybody knows, the not so mysterious person Juhux ran into and immediately hated last chapter was Light, or Raito. However you wanna pronounce his name.

Reeney: Jesus I rock!!!

Lyn: Not very modest are ya Rea?

Reeney: WHen your this hot -flips hair playfully- you don't have to be.

Juhux: -coughs to hide a laugh-

Reeney: -tackles Juhux with her evil chicken fingers of doom-

Juhux: OMG NO!! THE SPICE OF REVENGE!!!!

Lyn: XD -eats popcorn-

Sarah: -ignores- Anyway, just wanna say I love you guys, and thanks for waiting!!

Mariku: Oh the pain, the beautiful pain.

Sarah: Juhux is right, you are creepy.


End file.
